Rubix Cubes
Rubix Cubes is the 13th episode of season 2 of Basket Sponge. Plot Two nerds, Edison and Philbert, move to Bikini Bottom in hopes to become the janitors at the Bulldogs' gym. Story Squidward: (twerking to the song 'Anaconda') LeBron: Are you finished? Squidward: Sorry. LeBron: Now, team, we had a humiliating defeat last night. Patrick: Hey, COUCH! (sits on LeBron) LeBron: This gets old. Fast. Lexi: (smacks Patrick on the butt) Patrick: That turns me on, babe! (walks toward her, grinning) LeBron: The Barrier Reef Barnacles kicked our butts last night. Larry: It's all because of SpongeBob! (punches SpongeBob in the gut) SpongeBob: (vomits all over the floor) Edison: Don't worry! We got it! nerds carrying mops approach the vomit LeBron: Who are you? Philbert: Do you remember us? Edison: We met in Cleveland. Larry: Oh, yeahh. You're the nerdy security guards I knocked out with a crow bar! LeBron: You helped Justin capture me! Edison: Justin is a bad man. We betrayed him, remember? That's the reason your alive. Philbert: According to our scientistic calculations. LeBron: What are you doing here. Edison: In order to make peace with your team, we've traveled to become the janitors here! LeBron: We don't really need janitors....I mean all we do here is- Philbert: We'll do it for free! LeBron: You're hired! Edison: Awesome! Time to clean up this vomit! Larry: Thanks, guys. SpongeBob is quite the pig. SpongeBob: That wasn't my fault! Plankton: You're disgusting. Edison: Ahhh! A germ! (scoops up Plankton, throws him away) Plankton: NOOOOOooooooo....... Krabs: Hahah! That's where garbage belongs! (trips and sprains his leg) AHHH!!!! pulls LeBron outside for a minute Larry: You think we can trust these guys? LeBron: Who care? Free janitors! Larry: And......? LeBron: Free labor! You with me, homie? Larry: Not really. They tried to KILL us! LeBron: But they saved our lives. I'm sure we can trust them. Larry: But still! LeBron: They're the only humans in Bikini Bottom other than myself. Except for mermen.... Larry: If they try anything funny, I still got my crow bar. Edison: (pops out of nowhere) Let me polish your crow bar for you. Larry: Wow.....thanks! Philbert: You look like you could use a foot massage, Coachy! LeBron: Awesome! You nerds rock! Edison: We prefer 'techno geeks'. The term 'nerd' is an acronym for Neurotic Extraterrestials Riding Donkeys. Larry: That's so wrong. LeBron: Who cares? Foot massage, baby! Get in between the toes, dawg! Philbert: As you wish, Master/ LeBron: Master? Haha, sweet! I could get used to this! next day, the team is playing a game against the Mayan Mermen Edison: (before the game, he gives all the players a back massage) You can do it, team! I have faith in you! Philbert: (still massaging LeBron's feet) Can I stop now? LeBron: No. Edison: You guys need some water bottles! (runs and fills up some water bottles) Here ya go! SpongeBob: We kinda live underwater, but thanks! game goes succesfully; the Bulldogs win Squidward: I've never felt so MOTIVATED! Krabs: Remember Practice Makes Perfect..... Squidward: Shuddap! Edison: Great game! Philbert: You guys are awesome! next day, at practice LeBron: Team, let's work on shooting skills. (swishes a 3-pointer) That's how you do it. Krabs: (whistles) SpongeBob: Impressive! Patrick: Look at Lexi's butt! Lexi: (blushes) and Philbert are polishing windows, talking amongst themselves Edison: OMG, I solved a Rubik's Cube in .03 seconds last night. Philbert: Fun fact, it's spelled “Rubik's Cube” but pronounced “Rubix Cube”. Edison: Lolz. Larry: (watching them from a distance) I think they're up to something.... LeBron: Larry! What are you doing? Get your head out of the clouds! Larry: Edison and Philbert.....I think they're in a conspiracy..... LeBron: Will you shut up about that? Larry: Think about it! They're just TOO helpful! And too....perky......and nerdy.... LeBron: Are any of those things a problem? Not really! Larry: I wanna beat them up.... LeBron: If you beat them up, you're off the team! (walks away) Larry: Grrrr......I'm gonna prove they're up to something.... night, Larry sneaks out of his house; he tiptoes down to the gym where Edison & Philbert are spending the night. He puts his ear against the door Edison: (on the phone) Yes, Operation Bikini Bottom Kidnap is a go. Larry: (gasps) Philbert: (talking into the phone) Yes, we plan to hit LeBron's house at midnight. Larry: (outside) Oh no! Coach! Edison: (on the phone) Yes, we promise to have him back to Cleveland by morning. Over and out, Justin. Larry: JUSTIN? You're still working for that DIP WAD!!!! Edison: Did you hear something outside? look outside, and Larry is standing outside Philbert: He knows too much! Let's get 'em! Larry: (knocks them both out with a crow bar) Or nah...........I gotta warn Coach! runs to LeBron's house, and busts through the window LeBron: (dreaming) Oh....Nicki Minaj.....haha..... Larry: (shaking him) COACH! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! LeBron: (wakes up) AHHH!!!! (hits Larry with a crow bar) Larry: OW! Where'd you get a crow bar? LeBron: Larry, get out of my house or I'll call the police! Larry: Listen! I heard Edison and Philbert talking on the phone.....to JUSTIN! LeBron: Justin? That dip wad! Larry: Exactly! LeBron: What'd they say? breaks through the roof in a helicopter Justin: (jumps out) Greetings, my friends. Larry: Grrrrr, you demonic soul! Justin: Ouch, such harsh words. Haha. LeBron: (becoming tense) Justin: I received a phone call my henchmen. LeBron: I can't believe it.....they were the best janitors ever.... Justin: All good things must come to an end. Larry: ….. Justin: Just like your LIFE! (points a gun at LeBron and Larry) Larry: (puts his hands up) Don't shoot! LeBron: (points a bazooka towards Justin) Surprise, Justin! Justin: Holy, shi- LeBron: Drop your gun. Justin: (drops his pistol) LeBron: Now get in your helicopter, leave Bikini Bottom, leave the entire ocean. Move to a random country in the Middle East, and never come back or I'll SHOOT YOU! Justin: (panicking) Now, now, let's- LeBron: (shoots him in the leg) Justin: GAHHHH!!! I'm leaving!!!!! (jumps in the helicopter and flies away) and Philbert are bit dazed and confused after beings hit with a crow bar by Larry; they waddle slowly towards LeBron's house Larry: Aww! Not you two! LeBron: What should we do with them, Larry? Your call. Larry: (grins) beats them each 10 times in the head with a crow bar LeBron: Is that all? Larry: Nope. next day, LeBron looks at The Krusty Krab menu menu reads: Try our all new Nerd Burgers! For a limitted time only! LeBron: (to Larry) …...that's sick. Larry: (chewing) You gotta try these things. They're delicious! Krabs: Arg! Arg! Arg! Anything for the money! I wish I knew what was in these things..... Larry: (giggles)